kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Monster
Monsters refer to the creatures utilized by Nightmare Enterprises in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. History These creatures are sold by Nightmare for a very heavy profit. King Dedede often buys these monsters in an attempt to defeat Kirby, but in almost all cases Kirby is able to counter the monster's attacks and destroy them, much to the dismay of Dedede. Most are sent to him through the monster transporter in Dedede's Throne Room, but Heavy Lobster was sent through a capsule, and Kracko had to be transported by air, in both cases due to their massive size. While most of the monsters are created by Nightmare, a handful of them, such as Lovely, are simply denizens of Dream Land, which he brainwashes into violent creatures. Most of the monsters were created specifically for the anime, but some monsters like the Ice Dragon or Fire Lion originated from the games. As of now, with the exception of Phan Phan and some others, none of the monsters created for the anime have appeared in any of the Kirby games. It is revealed later in the series that monsters do not start out as evil and violent creatures, as shown with Phan Phan being nice. After being created, they go through a rigorous training program which corrupts their mind and makes them evil. In Kirby's Duel Role, Kabu explains that Nightmare made a mistake and created one which would not obey him, and that he feared for his life afterwards. Tiff then suggests that it might have been Kirby, and Tuff observes Nightmare's eagerness to sell monsters to Dedede in order to get rid of him. However, no other event in the rest of the series confirms or denies this possibility. Even though monsters appear to take commands from their clients at first, it is implied that they eventually turn on the customers and will try to attack them. Unnamed Monsters As monsters come in all sorts of shapes and sizes, certain types are not named in the show and are unknown even to the games. For example, the second Japanese opening included white, gust-like ghostly spirits with malicious faces that did not appear in any anime episode. The spirit monsters only appeared when they are released from a present to King Dedede after he and Escargoon open it, and Kirby simply defeats them by inhaling them all. Mini-Monsters in A Blockbuster Battle.]] Miniature monsters were the first group of unnamed monsters to be introduced in the show. They are small monsters that like to cause trouble for anywhere they go. There are ten different mini-monsters - axes, brooms, cows, cyclopes, four-armed boxers, raccoons, radishes, witch-hatted monsters, wood pieces, and wrench-armed robots. They had a small appearance in the beginning of Episode 2, A Blockbuster Battle, and returned to have a large role in Episode 40, Monster Management, where Knuckle Joe supplied Cappy Town with multitudes of them and let Kirby tire himself out sucking them all up before downloading Masher. Some mini-monsters somewhat resemble enemies in the Kirby games, with the wrench-armed robots resembling Gigant Edge from Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Kirby: Triple Deluxe, Team Kirby Clash, Team Kirby Clash Deluxe and Super Kirby Clash and Blade from Kirby's Dream Land 2, and the axe monsters resembling Hack from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Chess Monsters .]] Chess monsters appeared in Episode 3, Kirby's Duel Role during a flashback Kabu produced to the time when Nightmare created a monster that would not obey his orders while explaining to Tiff and Tuff about Nightmare himself. Chess monsters were absent for the rest of the anime series up until the final episode, Fright to the Finish where several of them were seen in Nightmare's lair, except these were much larger and different in appearance than the ones in the third episode. Monster Soldiers Various kaiju-esque monster soldiers probably comprise the bulk of Nightmare Enterprises' forces. They are notable for often being seen in flashbacks to Meta Knight's past. Their first appearance was in Episode 4, Dark and Stormy Knight, where they, of course, were seen in Meta Knight's flashback of his past. Their first real appearance was in Episode 31, Abusement Park, where they waited for Kirby to be uploaded to their homebase only to be easily destroyed by Mike Kirby. There are thirteen different kinds of monster soldiers - green gem-wearing purple lobsters, centipedes, ammonites, spiked armadillos, bears, silver dragons, single-horned walruses, footed seahorses, single-eyed pterodactyls, boxing glove-wearing wolves, spiked spider-like crabs, red dragons, and brown wyverns. Some of the aforementioned kinds can come in different color hues, as shown in multiple episode appearances whether they be in flashbacks or not, and many other kinds of monster soldiers exist as well, but there appear to be too many different kinds to count, and most of those kinds are different species and colors of dragons as well. The last appearance of these monsters was in Episode 65, Masher 2.0, where they were helpers of Masher 2.0 while Masher was in a battle against Knuckle Joe on his home planet, and Knuckle Joe destroyed all of them. In Meta Knight's flashback in Dark and Stormy Knight, it is revealed that monster soldiers have special abilities just like the ones that Kirby mainly battles. The centipedes can spit bolts of electricity from their mouths, the ammonites are able to cause shock waves from their tentacles, and the armadillos are capable of breathing fire. Monster soldiers seem to be based on different kinds of prominent kaijuu, especially ones appearing in live-action movies and TV shows, including Godzilla, Magma from Gorath, and Gyaos from the Gamera series, as well as other kaijuu. Named Monsters * Octagon * Blocky * Bugzzy * Kracko * Dedede Stone * Fofa * Slice n' Splice * Popon * Ghost * Sasuke * Noddy * Robot Pet * Honker Stomper * Pukey Flower * Knuckle Joe (Monster form only) * Ice Dragon * Chilly * Susshi * Tornadon * Floaty the Drifter * WolfWrath * Lovely (Monster form only) * Ice Dragon Robot * Monsieur Goan * Galbo * Walky * Hardy * Fire Lion * Cobgoblin * Broom King * Erasem * Masher * Fridgy * Gerath * Particle Ghost * Sharbon * Gabon * Domestic Servant Robot * Flame Feeder * Dedede Doll * Denjaa * Figure Monsters * Martial Arts All-Stars * Windwhipper * Togeira * Scarfy * Belly Buster * Teacher Creature * Crab * Kirisakin * Max Flexer * Cold Virus * Masher 2.0 * MT2 ** Dirk ** Kirk ** Smirk * Delivery Man * Mole * Squishy * Doctor Moro * Dinosaur Army ** Kirbysaurus ** D-Rex ** Escarsaurus ** Bookemosaurus ** Len-Saurus ** Mabelsaurus and Samosaurus ** Tiffasaurus and Tuffadactyl ** Kawasaraptor * Paint Roller * Escar-droid (Form 2 & 3 only) * Bonkers (Monster form only) * Red Viper * Trash Basher * SlicerDicer * Nekketsu * Mumbies * Ozone Hole Monster * Ebifryer * Maimaigoon * Anige * Fang, Rip, & Turbo * Wheelie * Fryclops * Chuckie * Phan Phan * Whippy ** Training Clowns ** Dogon ** Boomer ** Hot Head ** Yaban ** Mr. Frosty ** Whiskers ** Jukid ** Poppy Bros. Jr. * Demon Frog * Heavy Anaconda * Heavy Lobster * Destrayer * Air Riders ** Formula Rider ** Rocket Rider ** Wing Rider ** Shadow Rider * Lobzilla Monsters in Pilot only * Captain Stitch * Meta Knight * Dark Matter * Master Green * Efreeti * Haboki * Sweet Stuff * Mr. P. Umpkin Gallery (unnamed monsters) Minimonstersanime.png|Many mini-monsters as seen in Monster Management. Bladeanime.PNG|A robotic mini-monster that slightly resembles Blade and Gigant Edge. Broommonsteranime.png|A small broom-like mini-monster. Cowmonsteranime.png|A cow-like mini-monster. Cyclopsmonsteranime.png|A cyclopean mini-monster that slightly resembles an altered version of Waddle Doo. Fourarmmonsteranime.png|A small green mini-monster with four arms. Hackanime.png|This axe-like mini-monster looks strikingly like Hack, with the only difference being that it has arms and extended legs. Raccoonmonsteranime.png|A raccoon-like mini-monster. Radishmonsteranime.png|A radish-like mini-monster. Witchmonsteranime.png|A purple mini-monster slightly resembling a demonic Cappy with a witch hat. Woodmonsteranime.png|A mini-monster that looks like a piece of wood. Kirby3_158.jpg|Some of the chess monsters as seen from side-view in Kirby's Duel Role. Monstersoldiers1.png|Many monster soldiers as seen in Meta Knight's first flashback in Dark and Stormy Knight. Lobstermonanime.png|A purple lobster-like monster. Pterayellowanime.png|A yellow pterodactyl-like monster from the side view. Kirby4 120.jpg|A centipede-like monster spits electricity at a mace-wielding Star Warrior in Meta Knight's first flashback. Kirby4 121.jpg|An ammonite-like monster unleashes a shockwave in Meta Knight's first flashback. Kirby4 122.jpg|An armadillo-like monster breathes fire at Meta Knight in his first flashback. Kirby4 124.jpg|Several monster soldiers as seen in Meta Knight's first flashback. Dragonmonsteranime1.png|A silver dragon-like monster sporting yellow eyes as seen in Dark and Stormy Knight and Here Comes the Son. Dragonmonsteranime2.png|A red dragon-like monster as seen in Meta Knight's first flashback. Walrusmonsteranime1.png|A light tannish-gray walrus monster as seen in Meta Knight's first flashback. Seahorseyellowanime.png|A yellow seahorse-like monster as seen in Meta Knight's first flashback. Wyvernanime.png|This wyvern-like monster in Meta Knight's first flashback was only seen briefly before the fade-out to the next scene in the same flashback. Pteragreenanime.png|A green pterodactyl-like monster in Meta Knight's flashback in Here Comes the Son, seconds before it was bisected by Meta Knight and Knuckle Joe's father. Metawormanime.png|A centipede-like monster seen in full-body view, with Meta Knight's back turned to it in his flashback in Here Comes the Son. Pteracarryanime.png|A purple pterodactyl-like monster carries Knuckle Joe's father away to Nightmare. Pteramonsteranime.png|One of the monsters that assisted Knuckle Joe's brainwashed father, a pterodactyl-like monster that appears to be either purple or brown. Walrusmonsteranime2.png|A yellow walrus-like monster that assisted Knuckle Joe's possessed father. Armadillomonsteranime1.png|A green armadillo-like monster that assisted Knuckle Joe's mind-controlled father. Yamidragon.png|Yamikage rides a red-eyed silver dragon in Meta Knight's flashback in Ninja Binge. Escargoonmonsters.png|Escargoon's singing teleports him into the company of several monster soldiers in Abusement Park. Monstersoldiers2.png|Seven monster soldiers eagerly prepare to ambush Mike Kirby... Monstersoldiers3.png|...only to find Mike Kirby's singing too much to handle. Armadefeatedanime.png|Knuckle Joe defeats a yellow armadillo-like monster in Masher 2.0, not too long before defeating the rest of Masher's helpers. Spiritmonsters1.png|Many spirit monsters as seen in the second Japanese opening. Spiritmonsters2.png|Another group of spirit monsters, also as seen in the second Japanese opening. Trivia *A few references to monsters outside the anime can be found in certain recent Kirby games. **In Kirby: Squeak Squad, the player can see a machine that resembles the machine King Dedede has that Nightmare uses to send him monsters in the anime. **Max Flexer and the N.M.E. Sales Guy make cameos in the Kirby Mass Attack sub-games Kirby Quest and Strato Patrol EOS, respectively. **Octagon makes a cameo appearance as one of the Dream Friend Adeleine & Ribbon's paintings in Kirby Star Allies, even being able to grow in size and change his eyes to green similarly to his appearance in the anime. *Some monster soldiers have had their colors change as they appeared throughout the anime. **The silver dragon monster soldiers were initially depicted as having yellow eyes. Their eyes were later changed to red. **The walrus-like monsters were originally depicted as beige with light brown feet and light turquoise horns. They were changed to yellow with yellow feet and light orange horns and later to light brown with gray feet and light grayish red horns. **The cycloptic pterodactyl-like monsters were originally depicted as yellow with white sclerae and yellow irises. They were later changed to green with yellow sclerae and feet and purple irises with the insides of their wings being gray, then purple with what appears to be white sclerae and an unknown color for their irises (which appears to be black or a dark shade of purple) and the insides of their wings appearing to be orange, and finally brown with yellow sclerae, green irises, orange feet, and the insides of their wings being yellow. **The seahorse-like monsters were originally depicted as yellow with brown stripes, yellow feet, and yellow eyes. Their own color scheme was later changed to green with brown feet, yellow stripes, and purple eyes (despite once having yellow eyes at one point in Abusement Park). **The armadillo-like monsters were originally depicted as dark gray with purple eyes, beige ears and spikes, yellow claws, light gray underbellies, orange gemstones, and light beige noses. They were later changed to green with light blue ears, spikes, and claws, red eyes, and what appears to be blue gemstones and green noses, and later to yellow with pink underbellies, dark brown feet, lavender claws, silver spikes, black noses, and turquoise eyes and gemstones. If one takes time to notice in Meta Knight's first flashback, they could see white and light purple armadillos with light grayish green claws and spikes. *A dragon appearing in one of the monster movies that King Dedede was watching in the first few minutes of Fitness Fiend strikingly resembles one of the monster soldiers, most notably the silver dragons (one of whose head was being stood on by Yamikage). A few notable differences to differentiate this dragon from said dragons are that this dragon's body is colored a slight shade of dark purple, its underbelly is light blue, its spikes are white, its wings are smaller with insides the same color as its body and only having one talon, and its red eyes slightly resemble those of Tornadon and have pupils unlike those owned by said dragons. de:Monster es:Monstruo fr:Monstres de Nightmare Corporation it:Mostri ja:魔獣 Category:Villains Category:Monster Category:Villains in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!